


Markings

by KyliePaghan



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Kogan smut is good smut, M/M, Sexy Times, Top!Kendall, bottom!Logan, handjobs, marking/biting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<em> 'I'd love to see [a fic] where Kendall gets a little out of hand with giving Logan hickeys and the next day they have to do a photoshoot and they make Logan take his shirt off and Logan is covered in hickeys all over his front and down the back of his pants. [...] If you make a reference or write a sex scene, bottom!Logan only, please?'</em></p><p>I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markings

"Kendall, we have a shoot tomorrow!" Logan huffed breathily as he watched Kendall slide his lips across Logan’s chest. Logan, who had been caught up, hadn’t realized that Kendall was currently _marking him up_. They had a photo shoot tomorrow and the only clean shirts Logan had left were low V-necks. They weren’t going to cover much.  
  
"You’ll have a shirt on. You’ll be fine." Kendall responded, pressing a finger against one of the marks that was darkening quickly. He couldn’t help it, Logan’s skin practically screamed at him to mark it up. To turn it all different shades with his teeth and mouth. He wasn’t going to ignore that call.  
  
"It’s a beach suit. They’re going to make us take off our shirts. So it won’t be on for long- -nghh- Kendall, please…" Logan pleaded softly. Normally he wouldn’t have mind, loved it when Kendall would mark him. Because it meant the Kendall wanted him, and wanted everyone to know that Logan was his. Plus, Logan never really had to take his shirt off around anyone, so no one ever asked about the love bites and hickeys all over his chest, and sometimes his back.  
  
"Please what, Logan?" Kendall asked, looking up at Logan while dropping down and sucking another mark into Logan’s hip. He enjoyed watching the brunette squirm. And squirm, he did.  
  
"Please stop marking me." Logan moaned quietly. "Get up here and kiss me. James and Carlos will be back with lunch and I really don’t want them to walk in on us." He watched Kendall slide back up his body, and pulled him in for a kiss. "Again." He added with a huff of laughter.  
  
"That was your fault. You waited until the last minute to finally hop on my dick and James just happened to walk in." Kendall laughed, reaching up to grab Logan’s wrists in his hands and press the down into the mattress. "We’re not going to have much time for anything." Kendall said softly, leaning in to lick and nip at his lover’s neck.  
  
"Then whatever we can get in is fine with me." Logan tilted his head back allowing more access for Kendall without thinking. He regretted it the minute Kendal sucked a mark into his neck. "Damnit, Kendall!"  
  
The blonde just laughed as he easily trapped both wrists under one hand and let his other trail down to Logan’s pants. "How about I jerk you off now, and you make it up to me in the shower tonight?" Kendall ask silkily, know Logan would say yes. The red flush he saw spread up Logan’s chest made him grin as he ducked his head and nipped at the skin over the brunette’s heart. "Next time we’ll go slow and take our time. I promise."  
  
Logan nodded as he felt the hand pop the button on his jeans. He heard the sound of the zipper and couldn’t help the slight jerk of his hips as Kendall’s knuckles brushed against his length. "Ken-" Logan’s breath caught in his throat, feeling the blonde’s hand reach into his underwear. He turned his face into his arm and attempted to calm his breathing and his heart. Kendall always had this effect on him, like it was their first time over and over again.  
  
Kendall gripped him once then slid his hand back out and licked it, covering it in saliva to easy the way. He heard Logan’s breath hitch again and whispered softly into his neck. "Shhh, I’ve got you, Logan." HE placed multiple kisses along the exposed part of Logan’s throat and grinned before making another mark into his skin. "Love marking you up. I want people to know that you’re mine."  
  
Logan arched his hips up, thrusting slightly into the blonde’s hand as he began stroking up the length, adding a twist on the upstroke, just how Logan liked it. Kendall had figured that out in no time and definitely used it when they were in a hurry. "Everyone knows." Logan replied, moaning softly when Kendall swiped his thumb over the head, collecting the precum.  
  
"I like to restake my claim every once in a while." Kendall pumped his hand faster, watching for precum to help slick the way. He smirked as he saw Logan’s hips thrust up on every down stroke and released Logan’s hands to reached down and cup the brunette’s balls. He knew everything that Logan liked and he was going to use all of them to get his boyfriend off faster.  
  
He sat up between Logan’s thighs and watched as he took the brunette apart. Logan’s face and chest was flushed and he couldn’t help but get that little bit harder when he saw the marks standing out on Logan’s torso. Logan’s hands were gripping the sheets, his eyes closed and Kendall has never seen anything so perfect in his whole fucking life. He began massaging his boyfriend’s balls and watched as his mouth fell open in breathless moans.  
  
"Ken- _dall_." Logan moaned out, arcing his hips as he felt the heat pool in his groin. "So close. Almost…just need-" Logan let out a moan loud enough for it to go through the walls as he felt Kendall’s finger pressing against his hole. He almost cried when he felt it move away, only to return a second later slick with spit. His eyes rolled back as Kendall’s finger slid into him easily, searching for just a second until it hit his prostate. Logan jerked, called out and came.  
  
Kendall continued to stroke him trough his orgasm, and milking his prostate, watching his boyfriend come completely undone. When Logan jerked slightly, Kendall pulled off of him and Stood t go into the bathroom for a wet cloth. "Oh Logi-bear, look at you. All messy and flushed and _covered_ in marks. You’re the most beautiful thing on the planet right now."  
  
Logan just grunted and reached for the cloth to wipe himself off, smiling slightly when Kendall came to do it instead. "It’s all your fault, the photographer is going to be pissed and they’re going to have to cover me in make up. You are horrible." Logan grinned and pulled Kendall in for a kiss. "Worst boyfriend ever." He joked, cupping Kendall trough his jeans. "I’ll make it up to you in the shower, just like you said." He promised before tucking himself back into his jeans.

Perfect timing as Carlos walked into their room. "Damnit, guys! Start locking the door!" Kendall just laughed out loud.

* * *

  
"What the hell are those?!" The photographer yelled out as Logan removed his shirt. Their manager just rolled her eyes, so used to Logan being covered in hickeys.  
  
"You can photoshop them out, right?" She asked, looking at the photographer. The photographer sputtered while nodding before he had someone come over and begin to cover the marks as best they could.  
  
Logan could hear Kendall laughing from behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Teen Nick smut. This is probably why I'm still single... 
> 
> [You can send me a prompt, too!](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
